Among the Umbrellas
by The Raccoon Goon
Summary: Shannon and Lucia are kidnapped by Mabel and her possessed umbrellas. Will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The snow was falling, tiny flakes landing on my shoulder, winter's greeting. It gets so cold quickly here, snow far before Christmas. But I don't mind. I actually like it.

We arrived at the small tailor's shop quickly, the once-bright paint job now faded. We walked in and were greeted by the usual "Hi there! Welcome to the hand-made fashion palace of the Able Sisters!" by Mabel. We quickly ran to the back of the store to the umbrella section.

"This is it, Lucia," I said, grinning, "The 'legendary' _Heart __Splats_!"

"Dude, it's not legendary, I made it for you," Lucia replied.

"Well excuse me for trying to make something more eventful. It's not like anything ever happens around here."

"True that."

I stepped out of the way. "After you, my dear lady."

Lucia asked Mabel about the umbrella. Mabel said she could have it, but Lucia didn't take it.

"I can't move," she said.

"What in the world are you talking about? You can move," I respond. I didn't believe her nonsense. Of course she could move!

"Dude, I wouldn't lie about something like that, I seriously can't move," she was almost shouting.

"Naw, you're just craaaaaaaaaazy like Redd," I said mockingly. I was referring to the shady man who owns a black market shop in the city called "Crazy" Redd.

"Step aside and let me get the umbrella."

"I would if I could."

I asked Mabel if I could have the umbrella. She replied with a "sure thing," or something like that, and just smiled. It was a creepy smile. I reached for the umbrella, but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I felt like a total idiot.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Lucia asked.

"Uh-huh."

"And are you sorry for calling me insane?"

"Uh-huh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I couldn't tell you how long we were standing there even if my life depended on it. It could have been hours, or just mere seconds. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

I woke up in a room I had never seen before. _What __happened?_I thought. I found that I was sitting in a chair in a very peculiar room. I look over my left to see Lucia sitting in an identical chair. The only thing separating us was a small table with an unlit candle on top.

"Where in the world are we?" I asked.

"I have no clue," Lucia answered.

"Could it have something to do with Mabel?"

"Maybe."

She got up and walked around. I looked down and saw that I too was not bound in any way. Fortunately we weren't frozen anymore. The floor was paneled with white wood, and the wall had a few windows and the top was lined with a border of creepy faces that I wasn't sure if they were supposed to be cats or chubby old ladies. In the center of the room was _the_umbrella.

"Look!" Lucia shouted, sprinting to the umbrella

We both gasped. "The umbrella," I half-whispered.

I rushed to the side of the room. "And all these umbrellas!"

Both the left and right walls were lined with various umbrellas. Lucia gasped.

"Is that the rare Gracie umbrella?" she asked. She was correct. It was umbrella with the famous blue with green dots pattern created by the well-known designer Gracie.

I accidentally bumped into a flower-shaped umbrella made to look like a daisy. A quick jolt of pain surged through my body.

"Ow!" I cried.

"What?" Lucia inquired.

"Don't touch any umbrellas. They hurt!"

"Huh?" she wondered. She had to try it for herself. She touched the Gracie umbrella she seemed so fond of.

"Ouch!" she shouted, "It shocked me!"

"I told you not to touch it."

We explored the little room for a while until we realized the most important question we had to face, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Hey look, stairs!" Lucia called out. She ran to go see if she could escape. When she reached the foot of the stairs I could tell it shocked her.

"Don't try to go up the stairs," she informed me.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" I responded.  
>"I think we're wearing shock collars."<p>

I put my hand around my neck. I couldn't believe neither of us had thought of that yet.

"I think you're right," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Listen!" I said, "I can you hear something coming from upstairs!"

She paused for a second. "Yeah, I do!"

"I think we're under Able Sisters!"

"Me too! Listen, I can hear Sable's sewing machine."

"Yeah, yeah!"

I could faintly hear the sound of a friend of ours about to purchase the umbrella.

"NO BUNNIE!" I shouted, "DON'T GET THE UMBRELLA!"

"BUNNIE!" Lucia shouted back. It was too late. Bunnie must have already got it.

"Not her, too!" Lucia said.

Then there was silence. We couldn't hear anything else. Bunnie must be frozen now. Just like we were. But now was not the time for grieving or worrying about others. We had to get out. After at least an hour of hopeless attempts, the most desperate idea a person could ever think up came to me.

"Well, we could touch the umbrellas until we die of pain," I touch _Heart Splats_, "Ow. This one hurts the most."

"This is not the time for suicide, Shannon!" Lucia shouted, "We can't give up!"

"_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you_!" I sang. I had to. She stepped right into it.

"Don't sing."

I touched the umbrellas until the pain became accustomed and no longer hurt. I got a "quit it" from Lucia and stopped.

Lucia walked around the room in circles. I joined her for no apparent reason. After a few laps around the umbrellas, I asked her what exactly were we doing. She told me we were pacing.

"Nook likes to pace," I said.

We had thought that Nook was being held hostage to Mabel too. We shouted and banged on the walls, but it was no use. Lucia blamed it on soundproof walls, but I highly doubt that. There was a stair case right in front of us. Someone would've heard us. The true reason was that Nook was old and hard of hearing. That's what happens when you're forty-five.

"No," Lucia corrected, "Nook likes to follow you around like a stalker."

"True that," I responded, "true that…"

This was going nowhere. "We really need to get out of here," I said for the umpteenth time.

"No poop, Shannon!"

"Then figure out a way to get out of this stupid room while I go become emo."

I went over to the umbrella and repeatedly hurt myself with it. I was starting to become a full-fledged nutjob, not that I wasn't in the first place. We were both going insane to a certain extent. Here I was, slowly killing myself with an umbrella while Lucia was wandering around telling me to stop hurting myself and muttering something about coconuts under her breath.

So I left all of the planning to Lucia. But after all, I was the one who got us out...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an endless amount of unfruitful pacing and suicide attempting, I blurted out, "Why don't we just go up the stairs and brace the pain?" Lucia seemed to think that was a good idea, so we went to the foot of the stairs. We stood there silently for a minute, and then I pushed her up the stairs. She shrieked many times from the pain.

When she made it up the stairs, I asked if there was anyone up there. She told me there was no one, an odd sight at Able Sisters.

"Good," I said, "now go get help."

"Oh! So _I_ have to be the one to get hurt, Miss Suicide!" An annoyed Lucia shouted.

"Well, you're already up the stairs!"

"Okay, fine."

I could hear her footsteps headed towards the door. Then all of a sudden, I heard something swoop down. Lucia tried to scream, but obviously her mouth was covered. "What are _you_ doing up here!" Mable hissed. Lucia tried to scream again, but all anyone would be able to hear was a muffled noise. "Get back in the basement!" Mable shouted. She opened the hidden trapdoor that blends into the floor and held Lucia above the stairs, about to drop or push her back down. I was watching from the bottom of the staircase. Lucia had a few tears running down her face and a look that said "help me." Would if I could, Lucia, would if I could.

All of a sudden, somebody busted the door down and kicked Mabel in the side, causing her to lose her grip on Lucia. Mabel and Lucia both fell to the ground. Lucia got up and ran to the back of the room before Mabel could get to her. She looked around for something and accidentally knocked over Sable's sewing machine. In the table under the machine there was a red button. She pressed it and I ran up the stairs. It was the shock collar deactivation. Lucia and I stood in the corner while Vicki beat the crap out of Mabel.

I swear Mabel lost a tooth or two in that fight. Well, more like a beating. Vicki punched and kicked her several times, and even body slammed her once. She ended it with a Falcon Punch that sent her out the window. We cheered for Vicki and hugged her. We asked her how she knew where we were, and she said it came to her in a vision.

We heard some thumping from the closet no one ever knew existed. We opened the door to find Sable tied up and gagged in Mabel's closet, along with a few umbrellas. We untied her and removed her gag. She thanked us and told us that Mabel had gone insane a while back, and had been plotting her evil plans for months. We asked if she knew of anyone else who Mabel kidnapped, or where she might have hid them. She said that Mabel took her right after she got Lucia and I because Sable was a witness. I can't say I blame her. If I was Mabel and I kidnapped two girls, I wouldn't trust Sable, especially since we were quite friendly with the porcupine.

We went to the police and told them our story. Copper was excited because he finally got to do something cop-like, not just run the lost-and-found. Booker was too confused about everything (as usual) to have any feelings toward his situation. They found Mabel 300 yards away from the window she was Falcon-Punched out of, unconscious. She later woke up in the police station.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Soon after we reported Mabel to the police, Bunnie and Tom Nook were found in that abandoned store in the City that once belonged to Old Man Nook himself. Mabel was arrested for five counts of abduction. The Able Sisters needed a lot of repairs and half the staff was in jail, so Sable planned on shutting down. There wasn't any money, and no one wanted to work there. We tried to convince her to stay, but she said she was getting old anyway. Most people who retire at forty-five are rich. Sable didn't have any money.

She didn't know where to stay, but Tom Nook offered to take her in until there were any homes for sale in her hometown of Pieville. There weren't any for a long time. Fortunately, during the time they spent together, Tom and Sable fell in love again, and are now married, and Sable and their daughter Lydia (Sable had her at sixteen, not forty-five) are permanent residents of the Nook household.

But you're still wondering what happened to the Able Sisters, aren't you? Well, me, Lucia, Vicki, and Mr. and Mrs. Nook all fixed it together, free of charge. Sable said that she didn't want the shop anymore because of her bad memories and husband's ownership of Nookington's and gave it to us for Christmas. Lucia and I design the clothes; Vicki is pretty much Mabel's replacement that takes care of customers and my sister Brenna sews the clothes, and designs from time-to-time. We changed the name from "Able Sisters" to "Ponycorn Fashions". Ponycorn Fashions is currently the most popular clothing store in the Animal Crossing, beating out top designer brands like GracieGrace.


End file.
